Sweet Pea
by Shoysrock
Summary: Eric is captured and taken to Venger's castle...unfortunately to find that his worst fears will be made in an unexpected light...Venger/Eric. M for non-con yaoi lemon smut. One-shot.


**AN: HEY HEY HEY I have returned! With yaoi smut.  
**

**I have been busy with life and now school. Unfortuante for you guys I will be working next on stories of a more original nature which will be on my dA. However, at least I completed this lovely birthday gift to m dear best friend. Cept, now its a Christmas gift. Go figure.**

**One of the most awesome pairings to be found in the D&D cartoons is Venger and Eric. Eric is just constantly freaked out and afraid. And when he grows older, that fear can turn into something more perverted as teenager-dom becomes one's self...it just takes a little...push for things to get going.**

**I hope you enjoy my contribution to the fandom. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Shitshitshitshitshit…_Thought the cavalier.

If only, Eric thought, he had stayed with the group a little closer, he could have helped them. He could not have been separated by the horde of Orcs that attacked them, and certainly he could not have been captured.

_What a miserable pussy I am._ Indeed Eric surrendered to them as usual, pitiful and whining as he was jabbed at with their spears and swords. The shield was no good at close combat. He watched as his friend were forced to retreat and away while he, abandoned, waved a white flag, and was bound in rope and currently dragged to Venger's newest castle.

Dragged through the dirt by the green disgusting men, miles and miles. Truly he did feel the lowest of the low, the most pitiful. He always feared Venger, and worse was never really separated from the group to fend for himself with his foe. Again chills went through his spine. He was defenseless! His weapon gone and into Venger's hands!

Hence the faint whimpers from his lips and the constant barrage of swear words in his head. It was his fault. His fault for not becoming brave like Hank and Diana, even Bobby and Sheila, when they came into the Realm. Eric hung his head, his cape being dirtied by the dusty road as he was dragged. He was a whining sorry little jackass and they had adapted to their surroundings.

It was sad that he only figured it out now when it was too late.

Fear renewed itself and he turned from his doom and gloomy thoughts as the tall black castle neared. It was jutting out, dark and foreboding in the desert wasteland, the Orcs camped around it. Gulping Eric turned his attention to the red of the Orc army that followed him and his captors that dragged him on the dirt. He felt lucky he was not killed and eaten. But now, perhaps being eaten was better than being in Venger's clutches.

Eric knew he was weak. He knew how insecure he was. How tired of this world, how lonely, how lost, how…everything. Complaint after complaint sure lightened the mood but now…now was not the time.

Venger probably was going to kill him.

The mournful thought made him even more silent as his feet were dragged from dirt to stone floor. The interior was gray and black, cold and foreboding, and he was being dragged through the shadows with the Orcs to the hall, no doubt where he would find his doom.

In no time, he was dragged through the heavy doors into the stone hall. Torches were on the walls lighting the place with an eerie red hue…and there sitting at the throne was Venger himself. Fear twice now renewed itself!

Eric's silence gave way to a whimper and the rising boil of panic. Venger, the arch-mage who thwarted their every attempt home, the being who tried to kill them innumerable times, the one who viciously hated them, hated! He was there with a gloating grin, toothed and vile. He always instilled a sort of wild fear into Eric, making him feel of COURSE you should fear him…but compared with the others, he was pitiful in his reaction.

Venger felt the cavalier's fear like a scent off his sweating and youthful body. Venger surprised himself how much he was rather enjoying it was the cavalier he captured and not any other…for it was the cavalier who was the most afraid and the weakest in mind. It never failed to amuse him how it was this particular boy…should he say, young man by now at his age, was always so frightened. Arrogant and satirical, but so very, very afraid of him. It was like a bouquet of happiness to Venger. He knew then that he was doing some right in his evil purposes. And it pleased him. Greatly.

Eric was just awash with terror. His face hit the stone floor and he whimpered, the cold hard rock definitely a cause for some pain. With the Orc's hands gone he was able to sit on his knees and dare to look up, kneeled basically at Venger's feet. Once again in cowardly reverence he bowed his head, looking down at his knees. _Boy, my knees really ARE shaking…_

"Good work my minions." Venger purred his voice not as dominating and demanding as usual; he felt the need to take his sweet time considering poor Eric was four feet away from his high throne. "We have shaken their morale and captured the Cavalier…" His eyes wandered downward maliciously. "…an important one of Dungeon Master's pupils."

Venger's subtle flattery worked. Eric's mind raced in shock that he was called 'important'! _Pah, I'm not important! _Eric thought he was a mere inconvience, a silly little fly compared to Hank's leadership and the rest of the other's smart and cunning ways. It was the others that led to victory with Eric their whining shield bearer was in the back, deflecting blows as they dished them out.

In questioning (despite his fear) Eric looked up at Venger, who was listening and nodding about to the Orcs speaking their ugly grunting version of English to Venger. Eric barely heard anything because the blood was pounding in his ears and he was mumbling and stumbling over his racing thoughts. In a few moments Eric's wondering eyes met Venger's. Venger now was eyeing him in a dangerous way; a way that was more mischievous and smug than usual in fact. The tilt of his head, the grin and the way his teeth gleamed with his eyes…it was a rare sight. Eric knew he was up to no good.

_Well duh! _Said the voice in the Cavalier's head. _I'm captured, all alone, defenseless! One of the magic weapons is his dammit! _

The voice of reason told him to remain calm. He was not special. He would be killed in a nasty way or left to rot in a prison cell. Or, as he was now thinking, used as bait. Yes, Venger has done this with Hank and Sheila before…he would be alive, but bait. Simply a piece of meat hanging over a leafy trap. A wave of relief swept through him as it seemed a logical Venger-ish idea to do.

"Good work. We will attack them at dawn. Without the shield they will be less defenseless. Await an ambush if they come here to save their unfortunate friend." Venger continued to bellow. By now Eric heard the swish of his robes and saw Venger stand up, tall and his wings slightly unfurling. Black, perfectly sized wings like a dragons and his figure higher than ever. Surely Eric thought he would be kept probably alive…but with the mention of Venger just out-right attacking his friends means Eric as bait was not the main priority. He shivered again.

"For now I shall be…entertained. Take the prisoner to my quarters. See that the servants take care of him." Venger smirked, flashing his fangs and eyeing the Orcs standing over the trembling Eric. Eric felt perhaps he just heard a really, really awful code-word. _Take care of? What does THAT mean? UH OH. _He was now frightened again. The more he thought the more he knew Venger wouldn't be nice to him (obviously) and he would probably be killed! KILLED! Executed! Perhaps by Venger himself? He was after all going to Venger's room, now being dragged on his back by the two Orcs, his head spinning about wildly to look at his surroundings and the smiling, evilly laughing Venger causing him more panic. He was also aware of the 'ahh! Oh no! No no no!'s he was making in his boyish calls for help. It was definitely egging on Venger's laughter even more.

He was sure he was going to die.

A horrible horrible death.

There were no thoughts of joking or words from his mouth to complain. His situation was quite serious. He was going to die! DIE! Through the hallways, past the cobwebs, up some stairs, he could not think to help cheer himself up or annoying his captors. It was because he was alone. He always hated being alone. That's why whenever he left the group…he always had to come back.

But he couldn't come back to them. He was prisoner and going to be stone dead.

Behind him he heard a door swing open. He saw his shadow on the floor of the black stone hallways. Bright light…and the smell of….flowers?

_What the…?_

Eric was hauled to his feet and pushed in, stumbling inside. The light was a nice orange, even pinkish glow in the lighter-stone walled room. It was also quite humid, because a few feet before him was a large bathtub, ornate and pale filled with hot steaming water. Floating were piles of pink and white flower petals. There were towel racks and a basin on a black small table as the sink. Everything was dark and pale seemingly out of place or artfully complimenting the fact that the bath…had flowers. Prissy delicate flower petals. In Venger's castle. Right now. Right. There.

Blinking he turned about after the shackles around his wrists were removed, watching the two Orcs leave and shut the door. The bigger one looked mightily cross…a not-so-good response. But the smaller was in fact smiling and sniggering (sounded more like snorting really) and belted out a squeal of laughter as the wooden door was shut.

_Not good. A laughing Orc. _Eric smirked at the funny thought. Then frowned at perhaps the Orc was laughing at the embarrassing fact that there was flower petals in the bath? Of course, it WAS ridiculous.

Soon Eric stiffened and yelped as hands were about him. He didn't even see the girls! Indeed there were four women, one certainly not human with her blue skin, roaming their hands over the fastenings of his cape and breastplate. Scared and confused he began backing away as the almost-naked women, despite being a welcome sight and swarming around him was stripping him down. They had a strong-willed purpose as despite him going 'Woah woah WOAH!' in protest his cape, then breastplate, belt and chain mail were being piled on the floor.

He had backed to the door, struggling and blushing as these slave women stripped him bare. There was four, four he could not push off as soon his skirt and boots were being yanked off him.

"Stop it, stop I say! N-now ladies…uh…" He stammered as the blue one kept him pinned as the other three worked his leggings off his kicking legs. Because his group was on the move he had little time in between eating, sleeping, adventuring and complaining to try and woo women. It'd been over a year in the realm, and certainly he had no romantic feelings for Sheila. (Diana was already Hank's girlfriend, official since two months ago) However accepting that now he was naked by the hands of four women in skimpy attire was hard to handle considering the 'danger Will Robinson, danger!' signal was going off in his head. He thought he was going to be killed! Killed! Now he was being led on wobbling feet to Venger's bathtub.

He was soon pushed into the hot water. To maintain dignity he curled up at the far side hugging his knees, while the other hand went to scrabble as much flower petals as he could to cover around his skin.

_If only Venger also liked bubbles with his bath! _Eric whined in his head, while plain-old whining was from his lips. How embarrassing.

The simple thought that Venger was behind this kept him from enjoying the women scrubbing and bathing him. Otherwise he would have the most delightful Eric-smirk on his face as a nice soap was being scrubbed on his chest with a lathering washcloth or two, some scented oil massaged at his shoulders and being held still by the two other women. Eric was in between freaking out and flailing his arms yelping or scrunching up in a ball blushing and embarrassed. He chose the 'scrunching' option as the ladies went into the tub, their linen outfits wet and translucent as they worked his feet and legs (kicking and wiggling of course) with the soap. Eric was calming down a bit save for his heavy breathing, now preoccupied with the almost complete nakedness of the kneeling women in the tub doing good work cleaning his legs. He was, after all, a traveling man sweaty and dirty in his boots and chain mail.

The massage of his body, the soap and the flowery sweet scent after a minute of this delightful pampering was soon placating him. He dared to rest his eyes and sigh, warily into the rubbing arms of the ladies. He dared let the warm water and soap clean him, ALL over. He dared to relax, even for the next minute, to let his body settle down. Perhaps his capture was a dream, perhaps…_no, no, it's just a dream. Venger wouldn't do this…no, don't even THINK. SAVOR it. Savor and just…float away…back home…_

It had been a little while since he was able to relax like this. To just try to forget he was in such a backwards, fantasy place hunted by villains and Venger. Sure, thinking was fine, but try doing that in such a nice place like this. Usually it was the hard soil and grass of a field, under a tree or lounging on a lumpy bed for his sleep. It was a month since the last visit to an inn with mediocre beds. Either he daydreamed while hiking or when he could try to relax wherever they slept. Even then, they were always having to be alert for danger..

_…danger Will Robinson, DANGER!_

The scrubbing and shampooing by now was ceased and he was being rinsed with the water and petals when he snapped back to reality. The blush crept to his cheeks as he reacted to shock, shaking his head and gripping the tub edge as he went over the facts: _I'm captured by Venger, he's giving me a bath with these beautiful ladies scrubbing me up, my friends are in danger, and he freaks the SHIT out of me sometimes…like right now…heh…uh…_

Eric felt better…or worse…now that he was not lulled by the women. Once again he began the jitters as the facts soon became realization. The women dragged him out of the tub with a loud squeak from his lips, and he stood, shivering and wet and vulnerable as the ladies towel dried him. Slowly ever so slowly the previous fears he felt from 10 minutes before that were of accepting his fate, accepting death, knowing there was torture, being in the presence of the vile, evil Venger…came back. His blush faded away and he was pale and dry. As Eric sadly was thinking after this bath, perhaps Venger wanted him to die ready for his burial, hence the cleaning, he noticed that the women definitely were unhappy. It was true, they were slaves, sadly.

As they pulled over his head a creamy orange tunic Eric resumed his usual posture and ways of fear. He looked about with his eyes and turning head. He was complacent with their hands tying the thin material around his waist with a small rope and knot. His heart was racing as they firmly grasped him and led him out the room, barefoot and breezy under the tunic skirt towards an even more lavish door. His breath was quickening as he neared the destination. His heart and body was cringing and dreading the terrible fate he was certain to feel. His mind was alert and addled with fear. He was stiff and his hands were shaking at his sides. The door opened. He anticipated a 'trial of fire' as Venger would ridicule, laugh at and make him miserable with words, drawing out his death and killing him with sword or magic. Terrible. Awful things. Danger. Danger Will Robinson. Danger.

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he was escorted past Venger's threshold. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace in the dark room, lit by many candles spread about the room. There was dark wood and black furniture, a few plush red arm chairs by a table set with fruit and some wine, and a large expanse of a royal-looking bed. It has tall carved black wooden posts with vicious faces of creatures carved like a totem pole on them, a nice amount of pillows, red that matched with the room and the black sheets and blankets.

He stood on the cold floor as the slave women left his side, shut the door, and the click of the lock was heard. His eyes locked with that of Venger.

Venger was sitting, lounged and somewhat low in his seat. An arm rested on the table, holding a soft peach in his white hand. Eric felt horrible of course but confused as Venger was not looking like he would get from his chair soon and kill him. No, Venger was relaxed, his legs spread and an open gray skirted lap, his face calculating and cunning but not hardened and purposeful. He knew what he had planned. Venger knew he could not escape. Venger did not look like he was going to outright kill the boy. Oh, no he wouldn't…

Eric's first reaction, now that he felt that Venger was not going to execute him like that was to panic; which he did, turning round and running to the door with a small cry.

"Let me out! H-hey g-girls could ya…u-unlock this? Oh…p-please…" He stammered and beat on the door, pounding his fits _thumpthumpthump _upon the heavy wood. No response. Well, from the women. Venger was responding with a low deep chuckle as he watched the cavalier scratching at the door in his flimsy tunic, bare legged, completely vulnerable to his gaze.

If Eric was able to be more retrospective he would have commented how he wasn't that scared because he was cracking humor into his cries for help. Then he would have remedied it was confusion and a slow, creeping horror of the reality of his situation, that was addling and poisoning his brain.

Currently Eric was not able to retrospect. He was currently in peril at the mercy of his worst enemy.

"Enough, cavalier." Venger firmly stated. "You know you can't escape, boy."

Poor Eric, hearing the terrifying voice of Venger stopped his pitiful attempts at breaking the door down. He leaned against the wood, shivering slightly as his body prepared to break down into a defeated state.

_I can't escape. I can't escape him. I'm trapped. I'm fucking trapped…he's…he's really going to hurt me now…just…TRAPPED. _Eric's mind screamed. One might think he'd be used to being so cowed and frightened of Venger, but in reality, it was never as worse as this.

He was quite alone with him. Alone and, as he realized, not wearing a lot either.

He turned and looked from the door he was almost clinging to. Venger gave Eric a stern commanding look with his blazing red eyes. He meant business, and Eric knew it.

_This is it. _Eric quaked.

"Sit, cavalier." He gestured his hand towards the bed, which was across from where Venger was sitting. Eric paled at Venger's dark evil voice. Eric knew he had to act as a man. He was going to die in some twisted way or another tonight…so he'd better take it like a man. Well, a man who was too scared and cornered to fight back, thus turning him into a slave…a dog.

Slowly he walked with tiny steps to the bed, around it, facing Venger just a few feet away and sat at the head on a pillow, as far away from Venger as possible. Again Venger laughed wickedly, looking greatly amused at how Eric sat tight and hugging himself. He had never, EVER seen the boy so frightened.

…boy? No, the cavalier was far from being a young boy. The cavalier was now a sparkling youth, a young man. From whatever world he had come from Venger could tell after the many months of dealing with him and his little band that this boy was taken from his society to here before he became a bit more…cultivated. The cavalier was innocent from the wages of war and girlfriends as he heard from his whining and complaining. This cavalier was certainly afraid of him, and everything else. He did not like this place and he was most definitely a virgin. The way he squirmed, how frightened betrayed how shy he was when not being attacked. Even now how Eric sat: slightly hairy and strong legs tight together, his hands hugging his strong arms from the coldness of fear, his face beautiful and youthful and articulated…and the small appearing hairs that would form a mustache given a little more time. Venger could tell Eric would grow into a lean and powerful man, tall and with better, MUCH better bluffing abilities than he had now. The boy was no shrimp. Constant walking, training with sword and living mostly outdoors turned him into a weak-willed but fleshed-out piece of meat for his feasting.

_And feast I shall…_Venger licked his lips.

There seemed to be a really long silence between them, but really it wasn't that long. Eric wished it was. He did not want to talk properly, he just wanted to beg for mercy in a high-pitched unintelligible voice. He wanted to live and to get his clothes back and just go home. But over again, over and over in his head the fact remained: he was dead meat.

Venger tossed the peach towards Eric, which he let out a small cry of surprise as he caught the object. Fortunately it was not a weapon of death but a peach, slightly warm from being in Venger's hands…at the fact of that, he almost dropped it and if it was back home he would have gone "Ewww!" But…alas…it was NOT home.

"Care to eat?" Venger purred his words slyly. "You'll need your strength."

"I don't dare." Eric shook his head. He was too confused and scared, and wary, to eat anything he offered him. "I'd rather die on an empty stomach."

"Die? Oh, Eric…you're not going to die. Especially not tonight." Venger tilted his head back and smirked. "I…well, I have dreamed of it, but you have some uses left while you're alive. I would very much prefer you alive."

Eric's mind almost exploded with relief this time. He was by now ready to believe anything, such was the pitiful intelligence of his brain under panic-mode. He gasped, clutching the peach tightly while still avoiding Venger's eyes, looking into his lap with the fruit.

_I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! I'M NOT! OH GOD YES! YES!_

_ But what am I now then? Oh yes, I guess prisoner…slave…servant…BUT I'M ALIVE!_

He could deal with it…wait…perhaps he couldn't serving Venger's purposes in cooking and cleaning house…but he was alive and had chances to escape or be saved. And he would be alive. Nothing was worse than death Eric always thought. Nothing. So long as he lived, he could get home and away from all this mess!

Venger had him right where he wanted him.

"You're still a prisoner Eric." He reminded him coolly in a teasing voice. Oh, how Venger was having so much fun now…

Eric was settling down a bit from the spasms of joy at this reminder. Not only did he realize it was the first...no, second time ever that Venger called him by his real name but he was still captured. He was still in the bedroom at the scrutiny of Venger's wandering eyes.

_The danger's still there, Robinson…_

The cavalier's breath quickened yet again.

"Y-yes…I suppose I am…" He squirmed and warily eyed his captor.

Venger was pleased at the frightened look Eric gave him. His eyes would look so much better crying he thought. He would make him cry. No annoying pupil of Dungeon Master's was to go unpunished!

"You will do well in your new status as prisoner-of-war to heed what I say." He smirked devilishly, a tingling in his loins as his cavalier was still sitting tight and frightened…deliciously looking. "I will not be asking much of you yet and will enjoy allowing you to fight me and express your sheer terror as you like."

Eric blinked. _Those aren't usual requirements of slavery…_

"W-what are you going to do?" His voice was high pitched with escalating fright. Venger had stood up with his wings open, flapping a bit and making him even more terrifying. Eric now let out a whimper as he was back to his old frightened self again since he knew he wasn't going to die at least. Venger took one step forward as Eric curled up more and hugged a pillow close to his chest. One more step, once more Eric scooting to the other side of the bed.

Venger was enjoying this so very, very much.

"I'm going to do with you as I will. I'm going to hurt you, and you might actually like it. I will make your worst nightmares come true and blossom into a new light, a new way of terror you never thought possible." Venger said. He now was at the bedside, his figure towering over the cowering Eric's.

"P-please…" Eric whimpered. He did not like his vulnerable position on the bed and the lack of his shield, nor the idea of a 'new' terror. He wasn't getting off Scott-free, that was sure.

Venger stopped his advances to pause, satisfied Eric was firmly stuck on the bed with fear. Venger began casually to strip off his armor, first about his chest and then to slip off his black mantle and the gray skirt all in front of Eric's eyes.

It was beginning to dawn on Eric now. That one word, one word he never really thought of. It was looking quite real that that word was the title of what was going to happen. He would have never thought it in connation with Venger committing such an act…especially with him.

The word was rape.

His legs were shaking. With the word _rape _in his head he looked about him and became more self-conscious about what he was wearing. What he was wearing was certainly not helping! His legs were bare up to his middle thigh and…he had no underwear. Eric squealed with terror as he risked flashing the stripping Venger, who had by now worked his way to pulling off his boots. Eric pushed the pillow down between his legs, clutching a death grip on his surrogate shield/teddy bear as he scooted further away till his back hit the headboard. He was quite rather pinned by fear and the words _DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER _repeating over and over in his head along with the word _rape._

Venger now was wearing his tight red leggings, and with a few strings untied his undershirt was slipped off. Venger was now barefoot and bare chested.

Eric had never seen him without his armor. In fact without Venger's usual 'dress' he wore that was so much the butt of his Venger-jokes with the group, he looked rather strong and more intimidating. But this wasn't funny. Venger was buff, his skin as white as his deathly face. It was clear that the body work Eric noted truly was formidable, all that physical power hiding under red garments. Venger now made his dress the most bad-ass item ever, Eric soon decided.

But the time was not to be funny. Now he would take his outfit seriously because of what was going to happen next.

Venger was in an evil-delightful mood today and would take his time with the boy. He left his mantled hat on to further imprint his non-vulnerable image (that of his usual outfit and not exposing his powerful chest and legs) into the impressionable cavalier's mind. Venger would remain the master here. The one who wasn't going to get lovey-dovey and all sweet with his sweet pea, oh no he wouldn't.

Eric wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. No thoughts on how coward he was, nothing. It was very seriously wrong and he was very seriously afraid. He curled up further clutching the pillow tightly with his sweaty hands as Venger swung his legs over on the bed and was crawling towards his trembling victim.

_Oh…God! He's…he's getting closer! _He whimpered and turned to his side, a pitiful attempt to protect himself, his shoulder and tightly-pressed legs against his body a shell for his head to peer over. Soon Venger was completely in his view. His face over his shoulder, his strong white arms caging him in at either side, his wings completely unfurled and fanning out, creating a shadowy shroud about them. Eric could feel Venger's warm body perched over him. He saw Venger's legs pull up and around Eric, and the arms snatch at him!

"L-listen V-Venger!" He squealed as Venger pulled him up against his chest and arms were about him…feeling hands on his tingling sides… "I…I thought…I…I-I…"

"Your begging is useless right now. I've thought of this night ever since I saw you." Venger leaned in to Eric's face, smiling. Eric pulled his head back and turned away, content it was safer to bury his face (muffling his gasping breath and pitiful sounds) than to face Venger's hot, rank breath. At this Venger's hold on the boy was tighter

"Eric…" Venger cooed again in Eric's offered ear, feeling the cavalier's body shake at once again the use of his name. "…you're scared, boy."

_Yeah, if you hadn't noticed! _He boldly thought. Soon after he was sure the wet thing that went up from his earlobe to the top rim of his ear was Venger's tongue. His heart skipped a beat and he cringed even more, pressing himself into the bed further.

"That's what I like. I like when you run away in the fight, how you scream and squeal when I'm around." The assaulting Venger continued with soft, dark tones in Eric's ear. "You just simply draw my attention. I…I can't think of anything better than to kill you specially. But it turns out you are quite amusing. I felt…there is more to what I can do to you. Because I wanted to do things to you…you tempt me boy. It's almost as if you WANT me to bed you…"

"N-no…" _…I don't! _Eric whimpered. He did NOT want to have sex with Venger! Did. Not. Want! He was a coward and that's why he was scared! He didn't…mean to get Venger's attention, especially in _that _way.

"Yes…now I'm going to deflower you, sweet pea." He sniffed Eric's hair, the scent of the flowers tantalizing Venger's sense. "It's the flowers I put in your bath. Sweet peas. The scent of naivety…of innocence."

Venger let out a deep growl from his throat when he clamped his mouth on Eric's delicious ear. His body pressed down on Eric, keeping him from struggling away. The feeling of a nibbling mouth on his ear caused Eric to fight back…not exactly fighting but react in terror. He squirmed and made a strangulated whining sound at how close their bodies were…trapping him. A moving form of a man-shaped person was pressing upon him, his body spared true skin contact from Venger's hands wandering his chest and ribcage by his pitiful tunic. Such things are quite distressing. Very distressing.

The mouth on his ear was annoying, and Eric was sure somehow such things were meant for what lovers would do when fucking…but he couldn't understand that part. However when the mouth was done rudely tugging at his ears with pointy teeth, it began kissing his cheek…softly…down the jaw line, daring Eric to turn his head and allow Venger the pleasure of planting his lips upon his own…

Eric did not take the dare. He burrowed further, the kissing slightly wet and tickling his skin. His hands moved up from the pillow that was in between him and the bed to try pushing Venger's hands off him. Despite not wanting to even touch Venger, he had to. He had to stop this before things got worse.

Venger felt the gripping hands around his wrists, but continued to keep moving. His eyes closed as he wafted in Eric's aroma of fear and flowers his nimble fingers found the rope about his waist…and cut it. Now he was able continue on with truly showing the cavalier what sex really feels like.

Eric convulsed and yelped as Venger's right hand shot up his tunic and rested on his quivering belly. His hands were a bit cold on his skin, and as it made his way up betwixt the cloth and pillow it found a nipple…which Venger tweaked teasingly. Eric in surprise bucked and yelped again, trying to claw at his offending hand that was doing the offending thing that was very offensive.

By doing so Eric had made a gap and was more on his side. Venger quickly took advantage of the boy's face that was not in the pillow anymore; leaned in with a growl of sucess, roughly took the boy's lips and used force to fully position him for the onslaught.

Eric was never kissed before in his life. Sure, a few pecks on the lips occasionally, but that was from relatives and sometimes a friend! This…this was longer than 2 seconds. Going on 5….7…8…9…

After counting and realizing that he was in his shock he then took note of the details. Venger was mauling his lips with his own, there was hot air from Venger's nostrils on his face, his eyes shut tight and his breath rank slightly as before. He had never imagined his lip's virginity would be taken by the villainous, groping Venger. He rather thought he would be with a beautiful woman of his dreams with sweet feminine lips…not those of a powerful arch-mage making a contented-growl in his throat as he roughly nipped and forced on Eric. Eric soon became aware that he needed to breathe and gasped for air. However Venger let him only have one second before he plunged open mouthed on Eric's lips and slipped his fleshy pointed tongue inside. He proceeded to rape Eric's mouth.

This was more unpleasant and confusing than just lips! There was a large invading tongue at his gums and cheeks!

_There is a large invading tongue at my gums and cheeks! _Eric repeated. No, he didn't like it. He tossed his head and his hands left Venger's to push on his chest but to no avail. He was still at it kissing him with a hungry ferocity, invading his mouth with a smirk. Eric was not smirking…he was confused at the pressing, the sweeps, the fight with his own tongue, his lips…in fact if Venger was more gentle he could like it…

_NO I DON'T! _He screamed in his head. He wasn't able to stop Venger which frustrated him and he began to squeal pitifully in the kiss. It was really all he could do left to voice his discomfort; he was pinned, the hand that was teasing his body slid lower while the other he felt was warm and kneading through his hair and at his face. He soon realized in his cringing and strangulated cries, he was starting to cry.

Hopelessness and shame coursed through his veins like a poison. He was now remembering in his haze of defeat and his closed eyes (to not look in the eyes of his enemy) what little he knew about forcing sex on people. Sure, a woman…but he was a man, a MAN! Apparently rape was painful, awkward and awful. 'When a man and a woman love each other very much…' only…without the love.

_DANGERWILLROBINSON,DANGER. _

The alarm went off at this new sensation at his groin. Someone was stroking his thighs…inner thighs.

The kissing was less vicious as Venger had subdued Eric at the moment. He was passionately kissing him, pulling away for effect and to breathe. The boy was rolling his head about, mouth agape from his constant tongue, moaning and whimpering at the confusing and horrible act of kissing. Venger had molested a few persons in his life, however the cavalier was indeed the most pitiful and exciting one yet. He continued to stroke and feel the boy's tensed thigh muscles and his soft skin…before moving up to the prize.

Eric let out a shriek as his private parts were so touched. His eyes opened in cold shock at Venger's smiling face, his legs tightening and curling and his body squirming from Venger's stroking. Eric was fully pushed on his back by the shoulder. He let out another squeal as Venger nipped at his neck a bit painfully and his expansive chest crushed his. It kept him down for a few moments, letting Venger grasp Eric's limp cock. By doing so Eric was so blushing, crying and whimpering at the almost-new pleasure and tugging sensations he was no longer pushing on Venger but trying to grip him. As Venger maneuvered Eric thusly where he wanted him and stopped crushing him Eric's hands were curled into fits at his sides. A tear went down his cheek and his body was shaking and loosening at Venger's hold upon him.

"Stop…touching…me…" Eric tried not to stammer. He felt Venger's thumb rub in the grip about his shaft making him close his eyes and gasp. Looking down he saw the moving lump of Venger's hand at his genitals under the short skirt of the untied tunic. His gut twisted and his trembling started anew. He watched…no, he also _felt _Venger…slowly stroke up…and down…and up…

He couldn't take it anymore and looked up and away. The smug face of Venger greeted him. His eyes were burning and his face betrayed his pleasure at doing this to him. Eric gritted his teeth and his hands gripped the sheet under him, twisting and betraying his dislike at the blood rushing to between his legs and this growing ache Venger was creating. Sure…he touched himself before…never got anywhere due to being busy all the time and on the move…but also because he was scared. It felt good but…it also felt shameful.

This time it was another hand not his own which doubled the sensations he thought he knew. Shame after shame poured into his brain with each throb of pleasure and blood. Every pumping motion Venger did caused Eric, weak to these feelings, to move with him. His smaller body was being rocked back and forth on the bed, his legs now limp and his hands twitching and gripping. And his voice, oh his voice, was singing with despair. Shame was the name of every one of his tears, and he sobbed occasionally betwixt his whining moans. It was not a moan of true pleasure, but was filled with the fact he did not want the sex. He did not want Venger's hand there jerking him as a surrogate pussy. Thusly he had every right to whimper in terror and moan in pleasure.

Venger was quite enjoying this. He went to his knees over the cavalier's legs, and tore the tunic off him. He grinned at how beautiful he was naked…his muscles were toned from carrying shield and sword but still not as great. Eric's body was youthful, pale, and skinny. In exploration he let his free hand lay upon Eric's heaving chest, caressing his muscles and abs while he continued giving him the handjob. Venger watched Eric's expressions with joy, purring approvingly at his terror. Eric bawled and sobbed, his eyes closed, his arms flailing about as the sensations intensified obviously for him. (For Venger had picked up the pace) Eric was making futile attempts in his shaking, groaning and whining state to arch and sit up and trying to pull away. An elbow might make it and prop him up, but Venger would lightly knead the sensitive head or push him back down easily, and Eric would toss and throw his head about and still continue to dig his hands into the mattress for a hold, anything, to push off of.

"Oooh…nnngh…" Was a small sample of what Eric was making. He was panting and his body was aching. There was this…coiling sensation in his gut…and he was hard and even bucking into Venger's palm! But he couldn't stop it, he was just too weak. Eric moaned and became even more breathless: the coiling and pleasure was even more intense…and he felt…he was…going to…

Venger felt the boy's trembling and, being as sadistic as he was he let go. Eric bucked and bucked, moaned and cried out but he had not reached the point yet. He throbbed mercilessly and so did his head with such lust he felt; but there was no more sensation. No more of Venger's hand working him to the point of no return. Eric was limp, shivering and making a soft sound with every breath.

"Ahhh…ahh…ahh…ah…nnnhhgg…ooh….V-V…V-Veng…er…" Eric moaned, breathed and stammered. He opened his eyes, slowly and barely, seeing nothing but the ceiling, and there was no way _in…ooh…hell…_ he was going to summon the strength to turn his head and find Venger pulling his legs out from under his, and then to grasp and flip Eric over. His face landed into a pillow with a muffled grunt at the breeze and his face nestled so into the already sweaty pillow…and his own nethers so hard and throbbing crushed against the bed.

He hated himself for this. He wanted this to stop, this tense and burning that was plaguing his member. He wanted to find relief and either he was going to have to shove his hand down there or else Venger was. And that made him hate himself. Eric needed him, needed the sex. It was torture, just like Venger planned.

A cool hand trailed a finger down his spine, causing Eric to arch and sigh. His hands reached and grabbed a pillow holding it close in an embrace, nestling his head therein inside. He didn't want to make anymore noise for Venger, anything that would please his sick twisted desires.

Venger observed the boy, noting the sense of defiance that was brewing in the cavalier's thoughts. He would love it when he crushed it…and now, it was time to do so.

He took his time (since Eric was immobilized under him) to kick off his pants, freeing himself from the stifling clothes. Next he had pulled out the small vial of lube he had in his pocket especially for this night, and began to lather himself up for the task he so wanted to do.

"This will hurt, boy." The arch-mage chuckled, stroking himself more into hardness. "Eventually, you might learn to like it…"

Eric didn't know the finer mechanics of men having sex with another. He didn't think there would be any possibility of one 'fucking' the other. No, not at all…

Then he felt a slimy wet finger go down his rear, and slowly prodding its way inside.

_**DANGERWILLROBINSONDANGER!**_

Obviously he let out a cry, high pitched in shock at the finger slipping inside. _Fingers aren't supposed to be there! _He thought, but indeed there was…and he didn't want that!

He tightened himself, whimpering at this intrusion that was so unexpected. It was an unnatural feeling, something worse than what the hands had been doing before. Letting out a whine he began to arch and move. Eric was no longer concerned about being submissive and frightened of him; those fingers were wrong!

Venger gripped his side tight to keep Eric from moving so far away. He delightfully noted the surprise and panic on Eric's face, his body squirming and trying to get away again as his opening was teased. Licking his lips Venger moved his hand to the small of Eric's back, keeping the rowdy cavalier down. Eric had finally made it to his elbows, in his struggle, and was wincing just beautifully…for Venger had added two more fingers…in and out…

"W-what are you d-doing? WHAT are you d-doing to me?" He yelped and looked over his shoulder, his bottom lip trembling at the finger's intrusion. Each forced movement made his spine shiver. He was not relaxed, not at ALL.

"I told you it would hurt." He chuckled back. "But it will not if you relax…relax yourself for me…and you will not suffer."

By turning his head to look at Venger, he had noticed in the light again how muscled he was, then watching the hand that was in between his ass crack and then the…

"Nnnggh!" Eric turned back and heavily shook in disgust and fright. Venger was _big. _And if Eric's thoughts were correct about the fingers thrusting themselves up inside, then…

_I don't deserve this. No I don't._

Venger could not (if he wanted to) stop himself. He was fully aroused at the suffering, the confusion and the anticipation of breaking him. It was time, and he wanted the boy NOW.

The hand at his back was off him, and the lubed fingers that were twisting inside him were removed. Instead they became planted at his hips while another warm hand was…_no wait…Venger doesn't have three hands! _Was maneuvering thus to press, hard and slippery, against the tortured hole…

He was correct: it was not a hand.

The hands at the hips tightened, Eric's body pressed further into the bed as Venger made his way slowly inside. He anticipated Eric's screaming of course, having so large an object moving inside the innocent Eric. Groaning slightly as he move a little deeper, it was timed with another high shrilly scream Eric made.

There were no words he could make. Eric was entirely terrified at the mage's manhood slowly forcing its way in. The mere thought of it sickened him, and the feel of it in his cavity, his muscles tight and body shaking, made the pain worse.

Inching more inside, Venger was filled with the glorious feel of triumph and pleasure. The boy was tight and unyielding so far. The cavalier was now yelling his call of help and 'aah!' as the body was being forced to loosen and yield to the lube. Another inch in, another wave of pleasure, another yelp, another of the boy's spasm of suffering…all was going perfectly well.

"Relax. Fighting it worsens it. You must submit." He hissed, trying to remain control of his voice while Eric's insides twisted around him. His yelping stopped and went into loud pitiful groaning and tears of pain.

"…h-h-how…y-you're...ahh…" Eric shook his head slightly. He would even more so if not for how stiff his spine was, rigid at the majority of erection up his ass.

"Let the friction lull you. You, boy…" Venger let go of the human's hips, planting them on the mattress. "…you have submitted before. Submit again. You cannot fight this one either. Give in to the need, the want…"

Eric's head was dulled with pain. He flexed his body, listening and rebelling against liking this awful thing that was happening. However at the words _submit _has was immediately doing so. He was dominated, being raped, sweaty with exertion with nothing but the breeze from the flapping of Venger's wings to cool him down. That and his tears on his face.

_Submit. Give in. Like you gave into death…only this…this…_

Venger felt him relax, and made his way the next inch to his hilt. Heat warmed him fully at last, sheathed inside Dungeon Master's whimpering pupil. Venger allowed himself to pause, another moment to pant and savor this moment.

He was breaking Eric in.

The insufferable pain was heavy within him. Eric dug himself as deep as he could into the mattress. His own erection was throbbing less and less due to the pain of the object shoved up inside him. However, as Venger moved into a thrust….something stirred inside. Something that caused him to shudder and utter a different cry; not of pain, but sexual spasm. Whatever Venger had touched inside his tightened pained body, it had caused him to relax for a moment and relive a different but same feeling the handjob had induced.

It made him feel a little sick, both green and blushing red in the face, from that pleasurable sensation.

Venger had noticed the shudder and noise he created. Smirking he knew he found it, and pressed against that spot again. Again Eric let out a mix of a whine and moan. _Yes I have found it…_

And so Venger began to exploit it.

Venger's own needs soon became apparent. Venger, slick and confined in the boy's tight hole began the slow paced rhythm of sex. Arching his own he pulled out a little, feeling Eric tremble and gasp…before he slipped himself fully in again, hearing the human exhale beneath him. His, well, mate now, seemed to take the words of 'submission' well. Venger took note of the tear stains on the pillow the boy's face was resting on. Eric twisted his head as his hands tightened their hold on the bedspread, wincing and sniffling as he felt Venger move in and out again. The moan of defeat and pain again came out a little more indicative of pleasure; Venger had touched that place again. Eric whined, his erection starting to swell again.

Venger grunted, grinning as he picked up the pace into a proper speed. The boy's tightness was relenting enough and the reaction he was getting was perfect. The cavalier was submitting…

_Oh…God…please…_he wailed in his head. His body was shaking making his moans, bespeaking of pleasure and yet suffering from this invasion, vibrated and raspy. All this heavy breathing was drying his throat.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…" Was his cry of sex. The sounds timed with Venger's grunts, and soon was a pulse (along with the thrusting of Venger) to his evil laughter. It was dark, lusty, and insidious with triumph. Worse the fear of such laughter and Venger's voice of pleasure even enhanced the sensations he felt. Eric whined as the suffering of being Venger's 'prisoner' and the onslaught of pleasure seeming to boil his nervous system mixed into one feeling, one sound: "Ooh…"

Not even clamping down on the pillow saved him from the humiliation of making such sounds; even moving to cause more of those sounds to be audible. He could not help it; the friction of his body moved by the powerful thrusts of Venger rubbing and grinding him…the penetrating manhood brushing against a pleasurable place inside him…the decision now was to attempt to fight it or submit like he said.

The decision was made because Venger was fondling him. The hands were now warm, even a little sweaty as they went across the curved shaking back of the person he was 'riding'. Eric moaned as his head swam, lost in the sea of pleasure the waves and repercussions of each thrust caused.

"Mmm…good boy…" Venger purred as his hands went to Eric's underside. The hand explored and felt the rising and falling of Eric's chest and quivering flesh. "…you have been doing well."

"…nnn…ah…" was the boy's response. He whined as the large cock picked its pace up even more. Venger began panting as he began to reward his submissive toy, and himself along the way. With a shuddering sob Eric gave in completely.

_Just g-get it over with…take me…fuck me to the m-moon... _he thought. His tears of pain and pleasure came forth as he parted his legs more giving him deeper access. The laughter turned into a low chuckle as Venger bent low, nipping and tugging his ear again as, in his bent state, rocked back and forth deep inside his boy. He tasted the skin, grinning and slightly drooling in ecstasy as he was so close to Eric's crying pleasured face. He knew he submitted and the lust would soon take over. Tonight his darling cavalier would satisfy his every whim. The breaking had succeeded.

Eric was certainly broken. The friction was too great…he _had _to do something, anything, for the coiling sensation had returned and was growing as the place inside him was rubbed and his cock betwixt the bed. With an arch his legs splayed apart, struggling as he attempted to get more of that sensation.

Broken he was. The danger was here and now and fear was now lost confusion. Venger took the cue and reached his hands under his hips, and rising up pulled the boy with him. Rubbing and gripping him soon Eric had made it to his hands and knees…and stayed so, his legs shaking, his head hanging as Venger began fucking him once more.

Venger was able to mercilessly pound him even more on their knees. His smile twitched and dissolved soon as Eric moaned his heart out, but the gleaming victory was still there. Eric _wanted _to be in this position and _moved to do so_ to _let _him rape him this way to _deepen and enhance _the pleasure.

"Do you like it rough, _boy?_" He grunted with a tighter grip on his hips. Eric responded just as he was broken to do so.

"Ah…I…I…oho-oh oh…OH…" He belted out while in his thoughts _God damn f-fuck…_

"I SAID…" Venger snarled and twisted himself inside causing Eric to yelp with pain.

Eric quickly got the hint. The sex happening to him that was so good and the feeling of both their pulses quickening and beating manipulated him to his sorry sexed state.

"Y-yes…"

"Yes what?" His hands clawed his flesh.

"…M-master…" Eric choked and cried as the sex became more pleasing.

The loud purring and moan from his new master indicated his approval. Alas Eric still whined, for his bobbing erection was burning unsatisfied while his insides were squirming with touch and sensitivity. In blind desperation he shot his hand from supporting his body to his penis, biting his lip with a muffled groan of relief as he touched.

Venger noticed this and grabbed Eric's hand. With a yank he pulled it off of him…and replaced it with Venger's own. Eric set his hand back to support the weight of the hard impaling sex as at last he was relieved by the warmth of a squeezing rubbing hand. Venger was in fact pleased at the cavalier's weakness to relieve himself of this sexual suffering…or was it enjoyment?

He had quite noticed, and proven his theory correct that Eric, knowing it or not, found pleasure being dominated by him. Indeed it showed; the boy trembled and hardened while still he was crying. Crying of all things, during sex his moans were betraying he enjoyed!

Where was the danger? The danger was still there…but yet, it was not.

"Oh…PLEASE!" Eric wailed when Venger roughly pulled Eric's head back by the hair. Venger was now ploughing into the boy in the perfection of domination. His slave-boy needed to be rewarded by the acceptance of enjoying such villainous sex and the pain he will feel from guilt; and he, breathless Venger, was ready to claim him his own. Such foul imagery that would loosen the will of Dungeon Master when he would find out!

_PLEASE PLEASE HARDER. _Eric cried in his head! But the physical words did not come out for fear held him back. His mind was slipping as pressure mounted…the weapon inside him seemed to turn his prostate and thus his brain on fire as the painful dominating grip of his hair tightened with Venger's growls…and the hand at his own puny genitalia grasped.

_I'm afraid. Oh God I'm afraid…it burns…danger…danger…_

Another tear of the many that had dripped forth was shaken from his face as Venger let go with a roar. His claws dug into his shoulder and that warm hand so glorious around his girth thumbed him. The fire was roaring as Eric, with a shallow whine and gasp, closed his eyes and released himself.

Venger felt the pumping organ in his hand jerk several times, satisfied with the cries of the boy and the energy spent. Now it was his turn and he earned it well. His cavalier was sobbing as he arched himself with a final thrust and let go of his energy inside the cavern his erection was tight in. His ears, ringing with throbbing blood as he recovered from the roar of climax discerned the shuddering gasps and sobs of the boy who took it all in.

With the loosened hold of his hands Eric began to crumble, whimpering as his stretched hole was still encasing the heavy object and cum. Panting Venger pulled himself out to watch his abused pet fall into a pile of sweaty naked limbs. His body and even his black hair was greased with tears, sweat and slick whiteness. The stain of such things dampened the pillow he had rested his head on and the sheets therein beneath his whimpering, breathless body. Eric opened his wet eyes to Venger who towered over him with horn and wings, slightly sweaty, smiling toothily and generally menacing and triumphant.

Such a sight in the glowing red light filled Eric with despair.

But it fueled an unforgivable amount of arousal that he had felt.

"It is true…and you know it. You wanted me but you never knew. Hmm?" Venger cooed as he laid down on his side next to him. He reached and pulled the covers, ruffled and abandoned for adorning over themselves. Eric slightly fidgeted as after the covers warm and toasty pulled over him Venger's hand reached for him next. The ability to cry and revel in despair and terror returned to him when he was pulled against Venger's burning body. In some twisted way of sympathy Venger's grasp on his head had tucked him close along Venger's body, and his head underneath his strong chin. More tears came as he shook and pawed his hands across the expanse of chest in front of him in protest, but it was futile. Like a child or perhaps a sweet lover he was tucked in Venger's dangerous arms.

He sniffled at his current predicament. _I'm naked, I'm raped, I'm captured! _Eric screamed in his head. No more could he help his heavy sobbing. No way did he take this all as a man. A weakling he was, and now hopelessly Venger's pet…a worst nightmare had come true and there he was in his enemy's bed.

"Haahahaha…I enjoyed you very much." He purred. The cavalier flinched as he caressed his back, drawing a shiver from the boy's spine. More tears wetted his chest but he didn't mind; he enjoyed them.

Eric decided not to give a reply. Instead he gripped Venger's sides and moved closer to him, clutching in fear and need of warmth. And so it was given. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion and crying. Considering his virginity taken just minutes ago he was not minding the hot breath in his hair and possessive hands al over him as he settled into the arms of his captor.

A sly smile came across his lips as in his mind the candles dimmed. His fingers dallied upon the succulent flesh absently. He was sexually satisfied and basking in triumph of conquest.

"And I, cavalier…" He darkly hissed. "will enjoy for many times to come."

"In fact, it could be many years, sweet pea. My…little…sweet pea…"

His sweet pea let out a whine of defeat as the villain sniffed his hair. Still Eric was the scent of those petals, and still then Eric was terrified.

_The danger will be here for a long time. _He thought as he settled in to dream of guilt and shame. _How…how can I survive…when something keeps rubbing itself in…with pain and violation that makes me enjoy it…and enjoy him and the pain he causes…_

He closed his eyes, sniffling as he settled in to sleep under the weakness that had come from the torture. After thinking he would die, after thinking it would be physical torture…it was only something else he never thought of, but apparently, he could have. In fact could have wanted from Venger himself. Because of him, he knew it now yet he still wished to deny.

Denial would not last long.

_ Danger Will Robinson, danger._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Hoooo boy....wow...**

**No comment. Nope. Nothing. **

**Merry Christmas Kit.**

**Shoys.  
**


End file.
